johnnyassociatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kis-My-Ft2
Kis-My-Ft2 a 7 member Japanese boy band under Johnny & Associates. Their name "Kis-My-Ft2" came from their members' names: 'Ki'tayama Hiromitsu 'S'enga Kento 'M'iyata Toshiya 'Y'okoo Wataru 'F'ujigaya Taisuke 'T'amamori Yuta 'Ni'kaido Takahashi. The group was a former Johnny's Jr. unit and debuted August 10, 2011. The first announcement of their debut date was postponed due to the Great Tohoku Earthquake. History 2005-2010: Pre-Debut In August 2005, two Johnny's Jr. units, Kis-My-Ft and A.B.C. Jr., combined to form Kis-My-Ft2. The name comes from the first letter from each of their last names; Kitayama Hiromitsu, Iida Kyohei, Senga Kento, Miyata Toshiya, Yokoo Wataru, Fujigaya Taisuke, Tamamori Yuta and Nikaido Takashi ("ni" in Kanji is the number 2). They performed as a 8 member group until end of March 2006 when Iida Kyohei left Johnny's due to his studies, with Kitayama Hiromitsu taking over both the K and i and becoming Ki. The unique feature about the group is that all its members do tricks and acrobatic moves with rollerskates. The unit is modelled after one of Johnny's Entertainment older groups Hikaru GENJI and are known to perform their songs such as Sayonara no Jounetsu, Areno no Megapolis, Paradise Ginga, StarLight, Kaze no Naka no Shounen, Winning Run, and Garasu no Juudai. As a Johnny's Jr. group, they perform at The Shounen Club, back dance at concerts of the debuted groups of their company and also held concerts together with the other juniors. And sometimes they also support some stage plays produced by their company. In 2008 they held their first solo concerts (along with A.B.C-Z) at Yokohama Arena and Yoyogi Stadium. And it is planed that they will have their own concert tour in the end of 2009. In 2009 they got their own stage play for the firt time, together with Uchi Hiroki and Yara Tomoyuki. They play the PLAYZONE 2009, wich until then was allways performed by Shounentai. They also held their first solo concert as a group, Kis-My-Ftに 逢えるdeShow. In early 2010 they once again held concerts, this time with the title Kis-My-Ftに010 逢えるdeShow. This year also marked their CM debut. They got to do CM for dwango.jp, where they also release 2 digital singles: Fire Beat and Inori. On September they got to do a musical togehter with A.B.C-Z, Shounentachi ~Koushi Naki Rougoku~. In the end of the year they once again held concerts, which lasted until early the next year. 2011: Brown Envelopes On February 12th, 2011, during their concert, Kis-My-Ftに 逢えるdeShow vol.3, they got a brown envelope to open during the MC. It announced that they will have their debut in May under Avex. But due to the Touhoku earthquake and tsunami that hit Japan, the CD release got postponed until summer. During their concert on July 29 in Yokohama they got another brown envelope announcing that they would held their first concert in Tokyo Dome on August 28. With their official debut on August 10, it became the shortest time any music artist has ever had from their debut to a Tokyo Dome concert. Previously this record was held by Hey! Say! JUMP and Tackey & Tsubasa with Tokyo Dome concerts 38 days after their official debut. During the Tokyo Dome concert they once again received a brown envelope announcing that in 2012 the group will tour around 47 prefectures of Japan and 5 Asian counties: South Korea, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Thailand and Singapore. On November 1, 2011, it was announced that they will be releasing their 2nd single on December 14, 2011 title "We never give up!" Achievements * With their official debut on August 10 and their debut concert on August 28, it became the shortest time any music artist has ever had from their debut to a Tokyo Dome concert. * The group is the first in Johnny's Entertainment who reached the number of 2 million people who came to their concert lives in the shortest period of time. Members * [[Kitayama Hiromitsu|'Ki'tayama Hiromitsu]] (北山宏光) * [[Senga Kento|'S'''enga Kento]] (千賀健永) * [[Miyata Toshiya|'M'iyata Toshiya]] (宮田俊哉) * [[Yokoo Wataru|'Y'okoo Wataru]] (横尾渉) * [[Fujigaya Taisuke|'F'ujigaya Taisuke]] (藤ヶ谷太輔) * [[Tamamori Yuta|'T'amamori Yuta]] (玉森裕太) * [[Nikaido Takashi|'Ni'kaido Takashi]] (二階堂高嗣) Former Member * [[Iida Kyohei|'I'''ida Kyohei]] (飯田恭平) Discography Albums * 2012.03.28 Kis-My-1st * 2013.03.27 Good Ikuze! (Goodいくぜ！) * 2014.07.02 Kis-My-Journey * 2015.07.01 Kis-My-World * 2016.06.20 I Scream * 2017.05.03 Music Colosseum * 2018.04.23 Yummy!! Singles #2011.08.10 Everybody Go #2011.12.14 We never give up! #2012.03.21 SHE! HER! HER! #2012.08.15 WANNA BEEEE!!!/ Shake It Up #2012.11.14 Ai no Beat (アイノビート) #2013.02.13 My Resistance -Tashikana Mono- / Unmei Girl (My Resistance -タシカナモノ- / 運命Girl) #2013.03.27 Ki・Su・U・Ma・I ~KISS YOUR MIND~ / S.O.S (Smile On Smile) (キ・ス・ウ・マ・イ) #2013.08.14 Kimi to no Kiseki (キミとのキセキ) #2013.11.13 SNOW DOME no Yakusoku / Luv Sick (SNOW DOMEの約束 / Luv Sick) #2014.03.05 Hikari no Signal (光のシグナル) #2014.08.13 Another Future #2014.12.24 Thank you Jan! (Thank youじゃん!) #2015.03.25 Kiss Damashii (Kiss魂) #2015.10.14 AAO #2015.11.11 Saigo mo Yappari Kimi (最後もやっぱり君) #2016.03.16 Gravity #2016.08.24 Sha la la☆Summer Time #2017.03.01 INTER #2017.06.07 PICK IT UP #2017.11.29 Akai Kajitsu (赤い果実) #2018.04.25 You&Me #2018.07.11 L.O.V.E #2018.10.03 Kimi, Boku. (君、僕。) #2019.02.06 Kimi wo Daisuki da (君を大好きだ) Video Releases * 2011.10.26 Kis-My-Ft ni Aeru de Show vol.3 (Kis-My-Ftに逢えるde Show vol.3) * 2011.10.26 Kis-My-Ft2 Debut Tour 2011 Everybody Go * 2011.10.26 Kis-My-Ft ni Aeru de Show vol.3 / Kis-My-Ft2 Debut Tour 2011 Everybody Go (Kis-My-Ftに逢えるde) * 2012.06.20 Kis-My-MiNT Tour at Tokyo Dome 2012.4.8 * 2013.03.27 YOSHIO -New Member- * 2013.12.20 LUCKY SEVEN!!! * 2014.01.29 SNOW DOME no Yakusoku IN TOKYO DOME 2013.11.16 * 2015.02.04 2014 Concert Tour Kis-My-Journey * 2016.01.20 2015 CONCERT TOUR KIS-MY-WORLD * 2016.12.21 CONCERT TOUR 2016 I SCREAM * 2018.01.31 LIVE TOUR 2017 MUSIC COLOSSEUM * 2018.11.28 LIVE TOUR 2018 Yummy!! you&me Other Video Releases * 2007.07.18 Takizawa Hideaki - Takizawa Enbujo * 2008.01.23 Takizawa Hideaki - One! -the history of Tackey- * 2010.03.10 Takizawa Hideaki - Shinshun Takizawa Kakumei Compilations / Other * 2009.08.26 Playzone 2009 Taiyou kara no Tegami Original Soundtrack * 2010.01.06 Mori Mitsuko - Jinsei Kakumei * 2011.10.05 A.N.JELL WITH TBS系金曜ドラマ｢美男ですね｣MUSIC COLLECTION Pre-debut Songs *Sennen no Love Song (千年のLove Song) (Originally belonged to K.K.Kity) *Endless Road *TRY AGAIN *Inori (祈り) *Ready? *Kis-My-Me-Mine *GoodBye Thank You *FIRE BEAT *Brand New Season *Kaizoku (海賊) *Smile *Daybreaker (with A.B.C.-Z) *Kis-My-Calling! Category:Johnny's Entertainment Groups Category:Kis-My-Ft2 Singles Category:Kis-My-Ft2 Members Category:Kis-My Ft2 DVDs Category:Kis-My-Ft2 Category:Johnny's Jr. Category:Kis-My-Ft2 Songs